


To Restore A Clan

by vixen_uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, tradior sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura makes a vowel to herself and turns miss-nin only to die at the hands of the man she sets out to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~~~Well I wish I did own Naruto, but sadly I don't. So you can not use me for this.

 

To Restore A Clan 

By: Vixen Uchiha 

Revised By: xxSilverWingsxx 

"Sasuke-kun do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"No, I have plans with Naruto," Sasuke said standing up from where we had been sitting.

"Oh you two are training?" I asked standing up after him. 

"No we have a dinner date tonight," he said walking off. 

I don't know how long I stood there but I did know when I fell to my knees. As if sensing my despair the sky started to rain. If anyone looked at me they probably could have notice I was crying even if it was raining.

I blinked when the rain stopped falling on me, even if I felt it around me. I look up to see an umbrella over my head.

"Ino?" I asked. 

"What are you doing sitting in the rain Sakura?" Ino asked reaching down and pulling me to my feet.

"Sasuke has a date." I said waiting for her fit. 

"Yes with Naruto I know. I'm glad those two got together," Ino said. 

"I thought you liked him." I said blinking at her. 

"So did I but it was only a case of school girl crush. You shouldn't be so shocked; those two have been going out for over a year now." Ino said.

I looked down at my feet then ran as fast as I could. I ended up at home; no one was there, big surprise. I went up to my room and sat down on the floor.

The past year flashed in my head. I was just trying to fool myself. I should have known the longest about Sasuke and Naruto. I just did not want it to be true, but I guess he will never see me, only him; his little fox, damn, what would it take to make him see me. I thought about it for a while. Then it hit, if I could to do the one thing that Naruto and Sasuke could not. Then he will have to see me. He will have to love me then. Then I can help restore his clan. With that I packed a light bag and left. For Sasuke I will defeat Itachi


	2. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and the smallest Sakura

Someone once said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" well they don't know how right they were.  
He betrayed me, hurt me worst yet he never even saw me. He saw only him. So I left them both, my so called friends, they never cared about me. I came here hope to kill him. In hopes that by doing that maybe he would see me. But I never thought this would happen.

I sat up on the bed and looked over to the man still in it. I had a plan when I left. It was to find suicide, killing sounded really easy but love made it hard. Sighing sadly I got out of bed and slowly got dressed.

Now look at me, I have helped them. I have become their enemy. I made something to eat; even though I knew I probably couldn't keep it down, when I finally threw up I drank some water then tried to find something that I could keep down. I placed some veggies down on the table as he came and sat down. I poked at my food before shoving it away

"Sakura" he said. 

I just looked at him not saying anything. 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked when I did not answer him 

"No, Itachi I have not." I said standing up and walking out of the house.   
I may have entered this hell but I refuse to bring a child in to this. This child was not part of my plan at first but she is now. I knew when I left I would not be able to kill Itachi. But be giving away his only child I will hurt him even if it means my life in the end. Â 

 

I placed small bundle on the door step and knocked.Â I quickly jumped behind a near by tree when I saw the front porch light turn on in the house. The old lady that had lived there opened the door. I watched as she looked left then right and finally she looked down. She gasped and quickly took my baby in the house and shut the door. I turned and headed for my death. 

 

~~~~two years later~~~~~~ 

 

"Sasuke tell me where we are going and take the head band off my eyes" Naruto said 

 

"Well you know how we have been talking about adopting a kid" Sasuke said as Naruto torn off the head band I had covering his eyes. 

 

"Sasuke are you sure. I mean every place we have gone to turned us down," Naruto said.

 

"Yeah but she won't plus I already told her" Sasuke said.

 

"Really?" he asked surprised.

 

"You two must be Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha," an old lady said as she walked over to us.

 

"Yes we are and you are?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Call me Miku, I take care of the kids here," she said.

 

"Follow me please," Miku said turning and walking around the small house.

 

"Just how many kids do you take care of?" Sasuke asked.

 

"One at a time till they can take care of themselves or until I can find people like yourselves that will be great parents. The little girl I have now does not have a name. Try as I might to give her one she won't come to it and then tells me that is not her name and not to call her by it," Miku said.

 

"What is her name then?" Naruto asked.

 

"She does not have one. You see I found her on my door step to years ago. Very smart for her age," Miku said as we walked into her back yard. 

 

"Um Miku where is the kid?" Naruto asked before he was tackled to the ground.

 

"Got you dobe," A little girl said as she jumped off him.

 

"Sakura," Naruto and Sasuke said together.

 

"Git, what have I told you," Miku yelled.

 

"You never said no jumping on the people who came to see me. You said don't scare them with your eye trick. Take a picture it will last longer," the little girl said as the trio stared at the girl. 

 

"What! Why you little brat don't talk to us that way, "Naruto yelled.

 

She rolled her eye and crossed her arms.

 

"Why" she simple asked 

 

"Cause it is not nice to talk back to your parents," Miku said.

 

"Oh really, then see you in a week old lady," the little girl said as she walked in to the house and came out with bag.

 

"What did she mean be that?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Well she has been taken three times already but you see she has a short temper and when she gets mad you can tell because her eyes go blood red. The last people brought her back said she is a demon child." Miku said as I took off my sun glasses. I heard her gasped. 

 

"Your eyes," she said.

 

"Sorry they get like that some times," Sasuke said.

 

"No that is not it, that's what her eyes look like when she is mad." Miku said


End file.
